


Колдовские дела

by leanelian



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanelian/pseuds/leanelian
Summary: Ау, где Фрэнк подобие Робина Гуда, а Джерард местный лекарь.
Kudos: 3





	Колдовские дела

Когда походы за собственностью богачей кончаются не так удачно, как хотелось бы, Джерарду приходится залечивать раны Фрэнка, но он и не против поухаживать за ним, а потом и выпить какую-нибудь из многих травяных настоек. Фрэнк считал, что у Джи действительно талант лекаря. По крайней мере, его он лечил одним своим видом, а от прикосновений становилось тепло и раны будто затягивались сами по себе. Фрэнк всегда говорил, что Джерард волшебник, а не лекарь, и, что не будь он таким хорошим, его бы уже давно сожгли на костре какие-нибудь сумасшедшие. Но при этом добавлял, что он бы не дал этого сделать. Джерард только смущённо улыбался и продолжал смешивать что-то в своём котелке.  
Иногда, как Фрэнк говорил, по чистой случайности, они с его помощниками натыкались на чьи-то запасы лечебных трав, и тогда он что-нибудь да прихватывал для Джи. Ему нравилось видеть те весёлые искорки в глазах молодого лекаря и то, как он вслух рассуждал, что сможет сделать из этих ингредиентов. Бывало, что они вместе ходили за разными травами и часто это затягивалось на целую ночь. Фрэнк задавал вопросы, а Джерард отвечал, для чего пригодно то или иное растение. Вскоре стрелок и сам стал в этом разбираться и помогать Джи с его «колдовскими делами».  
А когда им хотелось отвлечься от всего, они просто выбирали настойку по крепче и уходили поглубже в лес, где никто не смог бы их найти. Они долго разговаривали, Джи плёл для Фрэнка венки и говорил, что эти цветы особенно хорошо украшают его лицо и его улыбка очень красивая. Тогда уже была очередь Фрэнка смущённо улыбается и говорить, что настойка оказалась слишком крепкой и из-за неё Джерард тронулся умом.  
— Нет, Фрэнки, не в настойке дело, — лишь отвечал Джи.


End file.
